I come in peace
by bethanycolfer
Summary: Collab story with Geewee- What if the warblers weren't too happy with a member from a rival glee club joining their school? What lengths will they go too to protect their club and is Kurt as sinister as they think? Will Kurt ever be accepted anywhere?


**I'M SORRRRYYY**

**I started another story and everyone already hates me for never updating but if it helps this is a 'collab story' with 'geewee' she has some amazing stories you should go read! This story can also be found on her page!**

**Anyway we don't own Glee or any of its characters although in this story we own 'Nathan, Riker and Cody'**

**Riker and Cody's conversations are based on me and Georgia! I am Riker she is Cody!**

**Happy Reading!**

**Chapter 1**

Kurt wrung his hands fisting the Dalton Academy booklet he'd been given minutes before by his new Principle.  
>Scared was an understatement.<br>The 17 year old had been forced by his father, Burt Hummel, to attend the prestigious high school on account of its no bullying policy. Kurt wasn't gullible enough to believe that a school in Ohio could exist with a rule that was forced like this. Surely the teachers were lazy ones that didn't bother reporting or putting an end to anything the students did. At his old school he was known as 'the fag of McKinley' but here it would be 'the new, poor fag of Dalton' and if that wasn't bad enough he actually had to live here. At least in Lima he could come home and be himself without the worrying of being thrown into a dumpster or locker slammed.  
>Here...here he would have to share a room with a complete stranger who was probably a homophobic, snobby Jock. He shuddered at the thoughts of what was sure to come. The insults. The kicks and punches. The constant fear of doing something seen as remotely 'gay' and then being trapped in a porta potty. Last time that happened he was stuck for a total of 31 hours. He was actually lucky his dad had been out of town at a car convention for business, usually Kurt would go with him but of course he chose THOSE couple of days when the Neanderthals had nothing better to do to stay in Lima like a sitting duck.<br>The only perks Kurt could really see in this situation was the fact that Dalton Academy didn't have a slushy machine something Kurt was very thankful for. He proceeded up to his dorm room hauling up his two suit cases with him.  
>Classes had just started so he didn't think his roommate would be in their or any students milling around the halls so Kurt could travel through the school without worry for the time being.<p>

David raced to the dining hall, which was currently serving breakfast, to find his best friends Wes, Blaine, Nick, Jeff and Nathan.  
>The six of them were all in the warblers together with the exception of Nathan and had known each other since the first day of freshman year. Although not Blaine. He had transferred at the start of sophomore year instead because of the horrible taunts from his old school's students. Apparently coming out on your second day isn't the best thing to do.<br>It never really escalated to physical abuse although Blaine feared it would and that's why he transferred. It was mostly passing insults in the lunch room and people throwing balled up paper at him in class. When the curly hair boy had retold his tragic experiences to his new friends they felt like punching every single person who had ever done any of this to Blaine and they couldn't imagine what else could have happened if the boy had stayed there.  
>But right now as the tanned boy skidded to a stop in front of his friends it wasn't for anything happy and comforting for them he was absolutely hot with anger.<br>"Guys." He spoke sternly and five sets of eyes immediately looked up to meet his stare.  
>"David? What's wrong?" Wes asked confused. The Asian had never seen his best friend like this before he was usually so laid back.<br>"You'll never guess who I have just seen" He said leaning onto the table.  
>"Who?" Nick asked also sitting forward along with the other boys.<br>"Kurt. Hummel" David punctuated.  
>There were collective gasps from the table and everyone's eyes widened comically.<br>"As in countertenor from New Directions?" Blaine asked dazed. The warblers had 'stumbled' across some videos of the New Directions and were amazed by what they saw. Blaine had instantly been attracted to the pale boy and couldn't deny the ache in his pants when he watched their performance of 'toxic' by Britney Spears. He had never heard the boy sing solo as all the videos were of group performances and there wasn't many anyway. The short boy only knew his name and range due to the slight information box on the YouTube page which was created by the schools AV club. This made more sense because seriously, who would put up videos like this which was so easily accessible by the competition it was stupid? Competition.  
>The word rang out in Blaine's head.<br>The admittedly beautiful boy was the enemy and he was here in their school which could only mean one thing. Spy.  
>"He's a spy?" Jeff asked anger colouring his tone and Blaine wasn't sure whether he'd spoken his last thoughts aloud or the other boys were all just on the same train of thought as him.<br>David nodded his head, nostrils flaring, not trusting him-self to speak without letting out a frustrated shout.  
>"What are we going to do?" Wes asked staring around the table.<br>"We need to find out exactly what he's doing here first" OC spoke nodding his head he was never too quick to judge and jump to conclusions but his friends at the table didn't seem to have similar views as him.  
>"Whatever" Nick said shrugging and turning back to his food trying to show he wasn't making too much of a big deal of the next words he said but really he was freaking out inside. "We just need to show him how unwelcome he is"<br>Everyone at the table gasped again, "But the policy! Isn't that bullying?" Blaine asked shocked.  
>"Well it depends how far and how subtle we are..." David trailed off and slowly all six boys nodded albeit all hesitant.<p>

...  
>Kurt had spent the morning unpacking his clothes into his wardrobe even though it had nothing on his walk in one in Lima it was cool he had his own.<br>He also had his own desk which he neatly set his laptop and school books on along with some stationary.  
>On his bedside table sat three photos the first of his new family; Finn, Carol and of course his father Burt. The next was a huge group shot of the New Directions after their win at sectionals last year. He had his arms wrapped tightly around Rachel both had huge grins dominating their faces. Then the last and Kurt's favourite was of him and his mother, Elizabeth. Kurt was six years old in the picture and wearing a dress shirt with a beautiful bow tie and matching suspenders. His mother had her arms encircling his small waist while he sat lightly on her knee. They were both smiling happily at the camera and Elizabeth's bright blue eyes stood out against her rosy cheeks. Long, dark hair flowed past her shoulders and some of it was raised to the side in the motionless wind.<br>Kurt couldn't look at the picture without tearing up. He never allowed anyone else to look at this picture in the delicate, silver frame which had roses at each corner. Burt had long since forgotten about this particular picture although if he did know it was in Kurt's possession he'd surely take it to blow up and hang in the bathroom or something else as equally as embarrassing for Kurt and his old red, baby face.  
>Kurt finished earlier than he expected too and with still no signs of his roommate decided to go and explore before lunch.<br>Walking through the grand hallways of Dalton, Kurt couldn't help but stop and admire every painting on the wall each piece seeming to tell a story about the roots of the school.  
>The fair skinned boy was so captivated by the wonderful decor he didn't register the bell ringing to signify the change in classes until he was surrounded by boys clad in navy blazers.<br>He spun around to see the gaggle of boys walking in the massive crown and Kurt expected one of the smaller ones to be pushed or shoved but nothing. Everyone seemed rather polite and friendly towards each other some even went r far as hi fiving passing students. Kurt was pretty sure his eyes must have been the size of saucers at the civil nature in which the pupils treat each other but then something else caught his eye.  
>A tall Asian boy coming closer to Kurt on the other side of the hallway was giving the boy the most evil glare he had ever seen and this said a lot considering he attended McKinley for the past two years. The brunette gulped positively terrified. It wasn't even his first official day and they had already caught onto the gay kid!<br>Wait, he thought what reason would this kid have to think he was gay and someone worth bullying? Sure he had skinny jeans on but he also had on a plain white V-neck and black converse nothing special for a day of travel and un-packing.  
>He looked back to the black haired boy again and yes he was definitely giving Kurt the stink eye. As he slowly passed Kurt he grunted at him and purposefully trailed his eyes up and down his figure before snickering and turning away.<br>Kurt felt his eyes well up but he was determined not to cry over this. He had faced much worse at McKinley and he couldn't say he didn't suspect such behaviour from the school full of snobby prep boys.  
>Shaking his head, he walked briskly ahead keeping his head down in order to ignore any other students that'd treat him the same way the tall Asian had.<br>The corridors were finally starting to calm down but when Kurt turned another corner he found himself colliding with what felt like a wall. His bottom hit the ground hard and his head snapped back to hit the concrete wall. Groaning in pain, Kurt looked up to be met with the disgusted gaze of a brown eyed boy with bright blonde hair.  
>"Watch where you're going" He growled before spinning on his heal and stalking off.<br>Kurt finally felt the tears overflow onto his cheeks and he let them run freely. He was already fed up with the way he was being treated at this school and he hadn't even spoken to anyone other than the principle who seemed like a lovely man who couldn't stop gushing over his wife's cookies and their weekend with their grandkids.  
>Kurt just knew that if he was normal then his life would be a whole lot easier.<p>

Jeff walked away from Kurt who was still sat on the floor looking defeated. He had to bite his lip and walk at an unnaturally fast pace to stop himself from turning back and helping the teen up. But remembering why he was here only reinforced the blonde boy's anger. He absolutely couldn't stand people like him that got so caught up in competition that they reduced themselves to spying on others and making the whole thing unfair. Glee club was meant to be a fun hobby that meant you could meet new people and let yourself go in music!  
>Jeff positively loved the warblers and he wasn't going to let any public school student ruin that for him and his friends!<br>In another corridor Wes was having the exact same thoughts as his blonde friend, Jeff.  
>No one was going to ruin their competition season no matter what the costs.<br>...

What had he done?  
>He'd been at this school barely a freakin' day and he had been sniffed out as different already. He must be cursed.<br>He must be, no normal kid would end up being extremely thankful that looks couldn't kill and have a bruised backside after an hour in a new school.  
>Kurt suddenly realised he was still sat on the floor and instantly picked himself up, dusted down his jeans and started a brisk walk down the corridor.<br>Screw these pompous snobs, he didn't need their acceptance!  
>He was Kurt Elizabeth Hummel .He was witty, had amazing fashion sense, a kick-ass voice and could maybe be slightly big headed at times.<br>But still with all that Kurt was brave he'd faced the Neanderthal jocks at McKinley and these snobs were nothing compared to them.  
>The fair skinned boy paused at the large double door entrance. Embossed upon the wood in bright red stood the word 'CAFETERIA' in italics.<br>All his 'I'm awesome' rant seemed to just fly out the window. That moment made him see that he was all talk.  
>A scared, weak kid hiding behind designer outfits and an attitude.<br>He then realised what he had to do. Kurt had a plan to keep his head down.  
>The uniform would help him blend in, and if he only wore something simple on the weekends he would be fine…hopefully.<br>Maybe he could eventually make a friend or two but not yet, it would attract far too much attention. Especially if that weirdo was giving him the devil eyes again.  
>Any and all bravery that he had a few minutes prior had now vanished, and eventually after taking several deep breaths Kurt pushed firmly on the wood of the door and stepped inside.<p>

…..

This school was amazing he had to admit that, even the cafeteria was beautiful. The vast lunch hall was filled with lines of dark oak tables; each with two rows of matching varnished chairs either side. Large chandeliers hung from the ceiling making Kurt feel more like a princess than a student. Off to the left of the room he spotted several food counters, each serving different hot and cold food. Kurt shuffled over, grabbed a tray and scooped up a salad box. As he was heading towards the drinks fountain Kurt eyed the breakfast bar and felt a sudden craving. Placing some bread in the toaster, Kurt leaned against the counter and turned to face the tables full of pupils. Oh god there was only one spare table. Oh just his luck, sat behind that table were both the dark haired Asian and the tall blonde that had pushed him down less than ten minutes ago. The pop of the toaster broke his train of thought, quickly grabbing his toast Kurt stepped quickly over to his seat. Deliberately facing away from the group of bullies.  
>Suddenly two boys both with giant beaming grins sat in front of him. The teenager on the left was tall and lean, on the top of his head stood a mass of shaggy blonde hair which stuck out and poked into his bright green eyes. The other boy was similar to the first tall and skinny except his hair was a warm shade of mahogany, a lot shorter and had several clumps of what looked like butter or dough.<br>"Hey there!" The blonde announced still wearing a Cheshire grin.  
>Kurt continued to stare blankly at both the boys hoping they would leave. He didn't want to be rude but if he made friends too quick it would attract unwanted attention. Especially if those friends were these two characters.<br>The other boy leaned into the blonde's side and whispered  
>"Do you think he has a problem?"<br>" I dunno just keep smiling he might come round" he replied  
>the duo's grins seemed to stretch further back across their faces almost reaching their ears.<br>A few more minutes past and the silence was broken once again.  
>"I am Cody" the fair haired boy said pointing a finger to his chest "C-O-D-Y. Would you like me to butter your toast?" he reached his other hand across the table for Kurt's plate.<br>Panicking the pale boy batted away the approaching arm and let out a whimpered "no" which seemed to have a musical quality to it.  
>Cody seemed practically horrified, holding his injured hand close to his chest and nudging the other boy on to say something else.<br>The dark haired boy sighed and extended his arm across the table  
>"I am Riker" He said pronouncing each word slowly as if talking to a five year old.<br>Kurt thought it best to play along with the whole 'problem' thing and stared at the paint covered hand in front of him.  
>"You shake it" he explained "Cody I don't think he gets it help me show him"<br>The other boy complied and grabbed onto Riker's hand and shook it violently.  
>"SEE!"<br>Another minute later Kurt was close to exploding and had to start eating his salad to suppress his laughter.  
>"He doesn't get it does he?"<br>"Don't think so… let's just keep him company" replied Riker.  
>Kurt had to admit he liked the company even though he was sat in silence. Considering the only conversation he'd had was with the principal and it was nice to be with people his age.<br>Riker's grin had faltered slightly and he once again leaned over to Cody and whispered "I am SUPER HUNGRY… do you think we could leave him for a minute?"  
>The blonde sat thinking until a large growl from his stomach broke the silence<br>"sure he'll be fine, I mean the KFC I saved from last night can only fill a guy up for so long!"  
>"Let's Roll!"<br>The dynamic duo scampered off to the food counters leaving Kurt to his own salad and toast. He was mindlessly eating not paying much attention when a large uproar of laughter from the table behind made him jump.  
>Kurt was never one to eavesdrop but a voice in the conversation seem to draw him in and make him listen.<br>"…what can we do to him though? I mean the policy is pretty strict" the voice said.  
>Another deeper voice replied "We just have to teach him a lesson. Kurt Hummel will regret the day he came here!"<br>Kurt's eyes practically bulged out of his skull with fear.  
>" Yeah!" a different voice chimed in "He deserves more than an 'accidental' shove. That creep needs to know not to mess with us!"<br>Kurt was now shaking with fear. Why won't it ever stop? He didn't even know these people and they already hated him!  
>He could feel the tears welling up and he was trying desperately not to let them spill over.<br>Chuckling to themselves Riker and Cody reappeared back at the table, each with a tray full of several deep fried and chocolate covered items. They both almost instantly jumped over to Kurt's side of the table catching sight of his expression.  
>"Hey don't cry kid" Cody cooed pleadingly.<br>"Yeah don't cry! We didn't mean to leave you for so long. It's just you know were growing teenagers" he explained with a guilty look "we need food".  
>Letting out a shaky breath Kurt started to panic. He was attracting too much attention already and the last thing he needed was for those snobs to see him there, then he would be in trouble.<br>…..

"Yeah" Wes chimed in "He deserves more than an 'accidental' shove. That creep needs to know not to mess with us!"  
>David had never been one for violence or bullying but when it came to his friends, morals went out the window. He couldn't believe that someone would actually move schools to spy on a rival show choir. I mean sure the competition meant a lot to him but-<em>wait!<em>_  
><em>He was sat right there!  
>Kurt Hummel in the flesh was sat slap bang in front of them. Hold on, he must have sat there on purpose thinking we were discussing our set list. Well he wasn't getting off that easy…<br>"Guys" he whispered "don't look now but the spy is on the table in front…"  
>Each and every warbler turned instantly to stare at the boy making David sigh "Real subtle guys" he mumbled.<br>"Hey, Hummel" Nick spat out from his chair.  
>The pale boy visibly froze.<br>David felt bad for him, he really did but Kurt couldn't ruin this for them. Not after how hard they had worked for it!  
>"Don't ignore me!" Nick continued rising slightly in his chair.<br>Those two miscreants he'd made friends with were giving each and every one of us an extremely devilish look.  
>Kurt however seemed to be taking very deep breaths trying to calm himself. Suddenly he shot up from his seat wobbling slightly and set off sprinting through the hall and down the corridor.<br>"You can run but you can't hide!" Shouted Nick just as the countertenor left the room.  
>The gruesome twosome both shot up watching after the pale boy.<br>Suddenly Nick and Wes burst into hysterical laughter making both Cody and Riker turn and deliver their 'death stares' once more. The two tall boys picked up several handfuls of greasy fries and started throwing them at group of boys screaming things like  
>"It's because he's special isn't it!" and " it's not his fault he's different!"<br>When Cody and Riker had run out of 'ammo' and had deemed the warblers as properly punished, the duo took off after Kurt leaving the group dumbfounded.

…..

Meanwhile Kurt hid in a toilet cubicle, crying silently to himself on the pristine bathroom floor.  
>He wasn't safe anywhere. He'd probably of felt safer in McKinley; at least there he thought he knew what was coming. Here he was in the dark<br>and Kurt felt more scared than he ever had before.

**ANNNDDD that was the first chapter! Hopefully updates will be regular!**

**If anyone is confused as to how we write together...I stopped writing after Jeff pushed Kurt and is justifying to himself why he did it and then Georgia started from Kurt picking himself up!**

**Also I promise this story will be happy eventually and Klaine? Hmmm...?**

**Any thoughts/suggestions are welcome? **

**Please leave some feedback!**

**If you want more let us know but if this story isn't shown a lot of interest I am not sure whether I will continue to write with Geewee as I have already got 6 stories I really should be updating!**

**If you do read my others... 'Blaine! Stop trying to seduce my boyfriend' and 'So this is Dalton' are going to be updated next!**

**Please review/follow show love? :)**


End file.
